De cómo Sirius enamoró a Fang
by Kaoru Black
Summary: En una tarde común y corriente Fang encontró el amor. ¿Quién fue la suertuda que lo cautivó?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

«Este fic participa en los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»

.

.

.

.

**De cómo Sirius enamoró a Fang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**staba enojado, en exceso. Llevaba una condenada media hora tratando de volver a su forma humana pero lo único que logró fue conseguir una buenas migrañas, hace poco tiempo que se convirtió en animago y sabía que en algún momento fallaría pero eso no le quitaba lo exasperante a la situación. ¿Lo peor? Que tenía que irse del castillo antes que Flich o su gata lo encontraran, antes que lo echaran él se iría, con el rabo entre las patas caminó hasta salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts e ingresar en las proximidades del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Este día podría ir peor? —dijo, corrección, ladró Sirius. Avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro, se acercó más a la cabaña de Hagrid— ¡Fantástico! Seguro que me dará posada —corrió animoso, subió las gradas y se aproximó a las puerta... y ahí se dio cuenta de insignificante— ¡Estas patas son inservibles! —Canuto movió su cola de arriba a abajo en señal de desesperación, se acostó en la puerta esperando a que alguien llegara pero nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Se quedó en ese lar más tiempo del que pudo soportar, al aburrirse —además de completamente decaído— se dirigió hacia el Bosque Prohibido, no era un lugar tan seguro como la cabaña pero al menos ahí no necesitaba abrir ninguna puerta; de lejos vio a Fang cerca de un arbusto, parecía estarse rascando contra esa planta.

'_Pulgas_' pensó Black, no podía ser otra situación. Se posó debajo del árbol más cercano, no había nada más por hacer que esperar a idear alguna forma de salir de ese embrollo.

Por su parte, Fang terminó su labor, se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse a su hogar, sin embargo, al hacerlo vio a una —sí, creyó que era del sexo opuesto— hermosa perra con el pelaje negruzco, unos ojos grises que combinaban perfectamente. Toda una belleza. Era bastante cobarde pero no tonto, sabía que la quería para él, así tuviera que engatusarla para conseguirlo.

—Serás mía —ladró el perro y corrió, a su manera, hacia Sirius. Al llegar le olió las posaderas, lo que sonrojó al animago— Hola, ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado? —insinuó con una voz que supusó que sonó sensual.

'_Condenado perro majadero, me creyó mujer (lo que en parte es tan ofensivo como hilarante)... un momento, ¿¡me está lanzando piropos?! Oh, oh. Aquí hay un gran problema._'

—Vete —Sirius ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza.

—No me iré —se recostó al lado de Black—. Me quedaré contigo, Blacky.

'_¡NO! Yo quería que se fuera... ¿¡y ahora qué hago?! Ya sé, tengo que volver a mi forma humana ¡cuánto antes! Ni muerto me hago su "novia"... ¡"Blacky"! A saber qué se fumó Fang porque ese no es mi nombre._'

—Repito, esfúmate —trató de imaginar todas las posibles formas para dejar de parecer un animal pero ninguna funcionaba, menos si tenía el factor indeseable presente.

—Me atraen con actitud —declaró.

Sirius lo creyó un perro bastante descarado, se levantó y caminó con la cabeza en alto, al percatarse que Fang lo seguía corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderlo de vista, se detuvo en un claro e intentó cinco veces volver a su forma normal. No lo consiguió por más que lo intentó, ¿por qué? Optó por descansar mas no previó lo que pasaría luego.

—Por fin te encontré, Blacky —Fang llegó en todo su espléndor, para desgracia de su "amada"—. Tienes muy buen físico —sus ojos recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo del mago, quien se volvió a avergonzar pero no lo expresó—; sé mi novia —le pidió.

'_Tengo una mejor idea, Fang._' Si Sirius hubiera podido sonreír sería de una manera perversa.

—¡FANG!

'_Oh, Hagrid, no sabes cuánto te aprecio ahora_' Black casi lloró de la felicidad.

—No te preocupes, Blacky, volveré —Fang se fue, para alegría del animago.

'_Pero yo no estaré_' se prometió a si mismo, tenía que encontrar la solución antes de que algo más pasara; eso y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se iba a enterar de la bizarra tarde que tuvo.

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESCENA EXTRA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde ese día Fang se quedó esperando por Blacky, todos los días pero su amada nunca volvió, no obstante él no perdió las esperanzas, algún regresaría y en ese instante sería su novia, así pasaría.

—Blacky, te amo —se sentó en la escalinata de la cabaña de Hagrid—; te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.


End file.
